Falling for a stupid reason
by SilanceReader
Summary: This is requested by XxCherryXJellyxX. It was supposed to be one-shot but turned out to be four-shots. Rated M for inappropriate language and that... yes that thing!
1. Ch 1: Fate Meeting

**Warning for the foul language.**

* * *

"I hate boarding school" Nami hollered as she slammed shut her door. She liked it or not, her mother already decided to enroll her to a boarding school.

She slumped on the bed. She already told her mother that she didn't want to enter boarding school, but few days later, she was told to pack her things up.

The school wasn't that far from her house. She just hated it. There was no freedom if she were to enter boarding school. She would have to follow all the rules and regulation the school had authorized. She hated it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oi Kidd, are you coming or not?" Killer shouted at the other end.

"Shut up and lower your voice damn it! I'm still a bit hungover" Kidd replied as he put his shirt on.

"Hurry up your ass over here" Killer's sharp voice shot his ear causing him to cringe and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Wait, where are you goi.. ah?" She shrieked when Kidd pushed her aside.

Kidd ignored her and made his way to the door leaving the raven hair girl in puzzle.

"Wait Kidd, you got it on her?"

Kidd replied with a chuckle.

"Fuck you! I am so jealous!" Kidd heard him whimper.

"Yeah don't shout. I'm coming right over" Kidd said ended the call.

* * *

After registration, Nami brought her luggage to her dorm, cursing while she did so. Bellemere and Nojiko followed her carrying her stuff.

Nami kicked the door open as she stepped into the small room. Placing her wheel bag next to the bed. Bellemere and Nojiko put her stuff on the table and some on the bed.

"Nami-chan!" Bellemere called as she walked closer to Nami. She petted Nami's head. "This is what I think the best for you"

Nami kept silent. Stuffing her garments into the closet. She was still mad actually.

"You are brilliant! I don't want you to mix with those people who just lead you to the bad side…"

"I know" Nami cut her off. "You may just leave" she added, not looking at the two. She still mad, damn it!

Bellemere and Nojiko looked at each other. Understood, they nodded. Bellermere gave her a hug from behind and so did Nojiko. But Nami didn't return the hug. They stepped out of the dorm and left Nami.

"Shit" Nami cursed and pouted. Tomorrow would be the first day of her school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Motherfucker! I got dumbasses' blood on my shirt" Kidd cursed as he tugged his shirt. He was leaning against the knocked out bodies.

"Just change it" Killer said as he got up.

"These stupid people always get on my nerves" Kidd stood as he took off his shirt, pulling a new one from his bag pack and changed his shirt.

"You never really have a good mood to begin with" Killer said, throwing the wallets back to their respective owners who were still laying unconscious. "Let's just go"

Kidd picked up his bag pack and slung it over his back as he followed Killer.

"I don't feel like attending the school tomorrow" Kidd growled.

"Just come! We will see lots of new cuties tomorrow" Killer nudged his friend.

"Last time you said cute, none of them were" Kidd grunted.

* * *

First day of school, nothing really much they did other than ice-breaking session among students and teacher for each subject they'd taken. The teacher briefed about their syllabus and all sorts regarding the subject then the lesson started. Students also were needed to choose which club they wanted to join. Sharp 6.00 pm, the bell rang indicating the lesson ended. Students respectively leaving the school. That's how their daily lives at school.

As of that moment, they still didn't know each other, hell if they care until one day;

"Your report?" Nami asked as she extended her hand to Kidd and Killer when she came closer to their desk. She was assigned by the teacher to collect the report of their previous experiment.

Kidd stared at her hand before shooting her a glare in an attempt to shoo her away. Nami raised her brow and gave him a where-is-it look. He hated it. He didn't like it when someone demanded something from him that he didn't wish to give. Even if it was just the homework.

"Like I give a damn" He slapped her hand away.

Not interested in furthering the issue, she glanced away from him and turned her attention to Killer. "You?"

"No one give me the result of the experiment, so I didn't write my report" Killer replied spontaneously as he stood and rested his elbow on her shoulder, "But, if you let me copy one of these…"

"Err… whatever. Just explain yourself to the teacher" Nami pushed his hand away as she walked away.

Killer hummed, stroking his chin with his thumb. "I like her" he said as he watched her stepped out of the classroom. "What's her name again?" He turned to Kidd for an answer.

"Who knows?" Kidd placed his feet on the table as he leaned against the backrest.

Later, Nami returned and they started the class when the teacher came.

The bell rang, students scrambled to their feet and dashed towards the door. Before Nami could stepped out, she felt a hand roughly shoved her aside with causing her to stumble into the nearest desk, bumping her shoulder to the table before fell down the floor. She winced and felt a pain on her shoulder.

"Move!"

Nami heard a growl. She looked up and saw the man who shoved her aside. He glared at her furiously. Not backing off, she returned the glare, imitating the same threat he shot her.

"Nami!" A green hair girl came to Nami's aid. She pulled Nami up her feet.

When Kidd was about to walk, he felt somebody pulled him back.

"You could at least, say sorry! Don't you think so?" Nami snapped as she grabbed the collar of his back.

"What?" Kidd grunted as he caught her wrist. "Sorry? To you?"

"You don't hear me? I said, apologize!" She jerked her hand.

"Nami… don't" her green hair friend tried to calm her.

Kidd smirked. "Ha! This little…"

"Cut it out Kidd" Killer cut him off.

Kidd's expression changed and looked at Killer. After a while he leaned into her slowly until his face inches from hers and hissed, "Fuck you… bitch!". With that he left.

Nami was left stunned in her spot. After a while, she tch-ed regretting her action. If she knew she would get insult, she would rather let the incident slip. One thing she hated in the world was messing with rude people, yet she just did.

Not long after that incident, she learned his name. That was when she remembered, she heard the name countless times before. People in her town considered him as the big T or bad boy, but she never met him in person before. Who knew, Eustass Kidd, the owner of the name was a sixteen years old teen just like her. What's more, he was in the same class as her.

She heard rumors about him; not a very nice man, aloof, ill-mannered, bad temper, scary, harsh, a big T and some more unpleasant stories about him. They matched him perfectly, and she wondered why she didn't realize that too soon.

If that's the case, more reason for her to stay away from him. She didn't want anything to do with the big T. He dissed her last time. And maybe he would do that again in the future.

* * *

Maybe because it was her bad luck, she stuck with him in chemistry class. He would be her partner for the rest of the semester, as the teacher had stated. And that was also meant a hell for her. They had done a pair experiment previously, but the only one who did the work was her. What he did was sat around and watched her do all the task. All he did was to copy the report she had completed. And again, since she wasn't very good at arguing with rude people, she ignored him and let him do whatever he wanted. After all, she didn't want to deal with his direct insults.

And it was even like that when they did a group experiment. Even though there were four of them, the only people who worked the experiments were Keimi and her. Those two only sat, not doing anything.

Kidd and Killer were only watching as Nami continuously stirring the naphtalene with the thermometer. She asked Keimi to record the temperature of the naphtalene.

Nami, on the other hand, feeling uncomfortable with the stare. She sighed. "Instead of watching, why don't you two do something else?" she asked without looking at the duo.

Killer and Kidd looked at each other. Killer shifted closer to Keimi, didn't even sure what to do, so he asked her.

Kidd's lips curved into a smirk and he asked, "Like what?" still sitting on his spot, not moving.

Nami sighed in annoyance as she looked at him. "Figure it out yourself" she answered then resuming to her task.

Kidd raised his brows, impressed at her. "You sure is funny" he commented as he crossed his arms, leaning against the table and kept on watching her. "Since there's nothing I want to do, I want to watch you do the work"

Nami stopped working and glared at him. For a second there, she wanted to snap but since she remembered he wasn't a guy you wanted to mess with. But she couldn't help herself cursed at him.

"Asshole" Nami muttered but loud enough for Kidd to hear.

"I heard that girl!" He grabbed her wrist causing her to hiss. "And watch your mouth if you still love your teeth"

Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was all but threat. Being with him for almost two months, she got used to it.

Keimi began to worry when she sensed the bad aura around them but managed to distract the little fight when she interrupted, "Mmmm… Nami… I think it's about time to remove the boiling tube"

"Move!" She hollered as she jerked her hand off of Kidd's grasp. "You are blocking the way"

"What if I don't?" Kidd questioned.

Being an asshole he was, she knew he would not move his ass from his comfortable place. Nami growled and took another route instead. She heard him chuckle a little as she walked to the sink.

Killer helped Keimi to turn off the heat and placed the naphtalene in a conical flask ignoring the little argument between his two members. "So, what else do we do… emm…. What's you name again?"

"Keimi!" She replied although she didn't know how many times he asked her that question.

"Yes! Keimi-chan?" Killer asked.

"We need to record the temperature of the liquid every 30 seconds until it reaches 60 degree Celsius" Keimi explained to Killer.

After they had done, Killer asked for Keimi's work. The girl was hesitant at first but a death glare from Kidd was enough to make her agree. She did not say anything afterwards.

* * *

"You can discuss with your classmate what you want to do during the school festival" the teacher told the students. That matter then were discussed during the homeroom period.

Nami, propping her head on her elbow, reading the lists of activities wrote by the class rep on the whiteboard. She tapped the pen on her table waiting for the period to end.

"So we all agree to conduct Festival vendor for the incoming school festival" Shepherd, the class rep's voice filled in the room as he announced the result of their votes. She looked at the board to see the result. _"That's boring" _she thought.

"So, discuss with each other, what are we going to sell… and Nami!"

She darted her eyes to the class rep when she heard her name being called out. "Yes!"

"Is it okay if you can help me pin these posters up on the message board?" Shepherd asked her. "These are the posters for the upcoming judo tournament"

She nodded as she headed to the front and took the posters from Shepherd.

"Thank you! I'll come over soon" Shepherd said as he continued to have few talks with the class. Nami looked at Keimi and motioned her to come along as she headed out. Keimi followed after.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nami stood on the chair, taking the poster from Shepherd and pinned it up on the board. Keimi was no where to be seen. As Nami busy adjusting the poster, Shepherd took the opportunity scanning her. Since she was standing on the chair, her thighs were on display. Nami was unaware of what was happening behind her back that she focused solely on her task.

He licked his lips as he enjoyed the free show not realizing a hand landed on his eyes and what he saw then were stars. He fell on the floor. Covering his aching eyes, he looked up just to see a figure stood in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

Nami turned around and widened her eyes at the sight. Jumping off the chair, she pushed Kidd aside and went to assist Shepherd. She glanced at Kidd and scolded, "Why did you hit him?"

Scoffing, Kidd replied, "It's none of your business". He bent over, "You should be grateful I don't hit you instead"

Nami was speechless. He was threatening her.

"Eustass Kidd!" Shepherd hollered as he got up. "I'm going to report you to the teacher" he threatened.

Kidd chuckled and looked at him cockily. "You dare?" he began to ball his fist. "Would like another taste? you dirty shrimp?"

Shepherd muted. He wouldn't want to risk another pain after what that asshole done.

"Kidd! If you don't stop it! I'll be the one to do so" Nami spoke as she stood in front of him. True, she didn't want to mess with the delinquent guy but he was just too much.

"You?" Kidd sent her a threatening glare.

Nami swallowed hard but she wouldn't give a damn about that anymore. He needed to be taught how to respect people. "Yes! I will" she replied and returned the glare.

Blinking his eyes, he pushed her aside roughly and walked off. "Uh! Whatever" he said as he waved his hand.

And that was it, he was challenging him. She looked at Shepherd.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked concern. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No!" Shepherd stated. "I want to make a report" he said as he walked off. Nami followed Shepherd afterwards.

* * *

The next day, Eustass Kidd was called to the teachers' room. Nami watched him left the class. Kidd didn't even glance at her when he headed out of the class. The next day, she didn't see Kidd. Soon, she heard that he was suspended for assaulting the class rep.

"Heard you report Kidd to teacher" Killer spoke as he put his book on Nami's table.

"I'm sorry I have to do that" Nami said. Although the one who made it was Shepherd. She just happened to be a witness. She wouldn't wonder if Killer or Kidd hated her for that.

"Okay! I understood" Killer said as he waved his hands in the air, "He must be bored without me there"'

Nami curve the corner of her mouth. That Killer sure could crack a joke. "I bet you are the one who was bored"

"I am not! I'm good" Killer defended.

"Yeah! Whatever!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nami was heading to the lab. Just when she was about to push the door, she heard her name being mentioned and laughter from the other side of the room came after . She stopped as she tried to comprehend what being said. She recognized it very well. It was Shepherd. Then she heard loud giggles came with another dirty jokes about her. Though she wasn't physically near, she felt like being sexually harassed.

She was about to leave when she heard he mentioned Kidd's name. She stood against the wall, listening to every words he said. He was talking about the previous incident. Somehow she could relate the reason Kidd hit Shepherd. Or maybe it wasn't at all. But she felt, Kidd had saved her.

Pang of guilt washed over her. She didn't know what to say. But then again, would Kidd do that for her? He stated many times he didn't like her and that she pissed him off, even though she barely did anything to him. Would he do that just for her? What was the point? Or maybe the sole reason was because he felt like he wanted to hit someone. The more she questioned herself, the more she confused. One thing she knew, he might do that for whatever reason but she felt he had saved her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kidd isn't the type of guy to start shit. He doesn't go around throwing random punches and searching for trouble" Killer explained, knowing his friend too much.

Nami nodded. Wanting to hear more about Kidd. Sure she might not know anything about Kidd and his lifestyle, but it didn't hurt to know. The more she knew, the more she would understand, if that possible.

"Killer, how come you guys can be so close?" Nami asked out of curiosity.

"What do you mean? Kidd and I?" Killer looked up at her.

She nodded. "You guys are total opposite but still a good friend"

Killer looked at her for a while and then smiled. "We are neighbour ever since we were little. We used to play and do shit together. He is a good guy actually before his parents died in accident eight years ago"

Killer sighed, remembering the past. When his parents died, he had been a mess. Using his anger to mask his wound. "I don't know how he take the death, but he didn't seem to be able to deal with it. I, too, lost my parents when I was four. I don't even remember how they look like nor I have memories about them. But I know, sometimes, I felt lonely. That must be how he felt back then"

Nami was a little surprise at the revelation. Now she understood, despite his hard look, he was hiding the unseen wounds and scars.

"Grandma took him in and he stayed with us until he moved here two years ago"

Nami nodded. That explained why they were so close.

"And then, I heard, he is raising his name here. In this town. Not in a good way though" He chuckled. He knew, Kidd just drowned his sorrows with fighting, drinking and sex to forget about his tragic past. He wondered if Kidd got over it. "If grandma knew about this, she's going to beat his ass".

Nami laughed a little. "Then, what about you? Why are you staying here?"

"School baby, school. We were schoolmate during junior high school. We met Wire after that"

"Sounds like, you are just following him here" Nami shrugged.

"That's rude! Grandma asks me to watch over him" Killer whined. Even if his grandma didn't ask him, he would do it. He didn't want his best friend to stray far away from being bad to worse or even worst.

"So you are babysitting Kidd"

"More or less"

"You sure are a good friend Killer" Nami smiled.

"So, do you fall for me?" Killer smirked.

"What?"

"Put that aside, I wonder what made him hit Shepherd" Killer confused, changing the subject.

"Maybe Shepherd has done something that pissed him off?" Nami suggested.

"Hmmm… Kidd doesn't give a damn about that small dick" Killer said and looked at Nami. "I should ask him tonight"

"Are you going to see him tonight?" Nami asked.

"Well, yeah! Why?"

"That… can you bring me along too?"

There was a silent between them before Killer spoke again.

"I don't have problem with that. I'd be more than happy to bring you there. But I don't think Kidd likes the idea"

"Um… I just want to say sorry to him… for yelling at him" she stated. "And the report"

"Why? Not that he cares"

"I just don't feel right!" She replied. "Maybe he hit Shepherd because he wanted to, but he was saving me… without him knowing"

"You're not that stupid as you may look" Killer chuckled.

"Hey, I don't take that as compliment"

"Kidd would say that"

"Huh?"

Killer stared at her and smirked knowingly. "Then, I'll wait outside the gate after school" he stated.

"Okay! thanks Killer" She smiled at him. Compared to Kidd, Killer was better. She spent almost all of her time with Killer and she felt comfortable around him. After all, Killer always sought for her, always complaint about Kidd to her. She did not realize when they became good friend. He might share some of Kidd's traits and he looked like he could snap her in half a twig but he was more friendly and energetic, and polite too.

He at least could make friends with some of the students. He always dragged her along to have lunch with them. Kidd also seemed to be fine if she hung around them. She just had to be careful not to push any of Kidd's berserk button or else he would vent his anger without hesitation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Killer? Are you sure we can go inside?" Nami pulled his arm, pointing at the warning sign, "Under 16 are restricted" Her other hand hugged her bag pack securely in her arm.

"That's why we choose this bar. This is our spot"

Nami confused.

"You'll know once you are inside" Killer said and draped his arms around her shoulder, dragging her along.

"That guy?" she raised her brows when she saw one familiar face as she passed the counter. "Did he work here?"

"Wire? Oh, Nope? His uncle owns the bar. He just helped" Killer explained as he led her to the far left corner where Kidd was.

Kidd was downing his sixth glass when he saw Killer made his way to his spot. He frowned when he saw Nami.

"What is she doing here?" Kidd scowled.

"We are on a date!" Killer swung his arm around Nami's shoulder. "Right, babe?"

Nami smiled bitterly. Killer had her to sit across Kidd and then took Nami's bag pack as he walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Kidd asked.

She could hear his tight tone. He really didn't like the idea of her coming along. She cleared her throat as she began to speak. "That… last time. I'm sorry"

"Ha?" Kidd raised his voice in question. "What for?"

Nami stayed silent. Trying to form her words carefully.

Noting her struggling to answer him, he downed half the glass of the beer and watched her over the rim of his glass. Her head downcast. He placed his glass on the table. "Whatever! Suit yourself" he replied.

She looked at him then she smiled slowly. At least he didn't take it to his heart. She only sat in silence as she examined her surrounding. This was her first time coming to bar. Had her mother known, she was going to get an earful.

"Do you drink girl?" Killer suddenly appeared as he put cans of beer on the table.

Nami shook her head.

Killer sighed "I get you fresh-lime soda. Is it okay?" He waved at the waiter and ordered lime soda.

Nami nodded.

Kidd chuckled. "Got yourself an angel this time Killer, eh?"

Killer shrugged in response.

Nami flushed at the statement. Was it really a matter if she didn't drink. She questioned herself as she held her hands tightly. Maybe this wasn't a place for her.

As she was busy watching her surrounding, she saw a blonde girl stalked towards their direction. Her eyes widened when she saw her sat on Kidd's thigh and swung her arms around his shoulder. She could see that blonde purposely grinding against Kidd. She heard once, people said he was a gorgeous man. It turned out to be true. Not only the blonde in front of her, some other chicks were also fixed their eyes on him.

Kidd looked over her and ran his eyes over her scantily clad body. His hand grabbed around her waist.

Pure shock washed over her and Killer noticed this and laughed at her reaction. He leaned closer to her ear, "This wasn't uncommon here baby. Kidd is like a chick-magnet"

Nami purposely turned her head to Killer so that she didn't have to look at Kidd and that blonde.

"There isn't a girl around here that doesn't want him and he had no problem dealing with them too…" he paused for a while, "...as long as they spread their legs for him, that's it" Killer grinned naughtily.

Having to heard such dirty statements from Killer, felt like he was insulting those women. Or maybe she was just too sensitive and didn't get used to their way of saying things. She really shouldn't come here.

"I think I want to go home" Nami told Killer.

Killer glanced over his watch. "It's still too early…" when he saw her uncomfortable expression, he sighed, "but if you say so… wait here! Gonna get your bag" he petted her shoulder.

Nami could make it clear that she saw the blonde latched her mouth onto the side of Kidd's neck. Had she no shame doing all that in the crowd. She winced and glanced away with a heavy sigh.

"Well girl! If you can't take it, stop looking" Kidd stated as he smirked at her. He had been watching her from the very beginning. Knowing she was uncomfortable at the sight. He pulled away from the blonde, pushing her aside so that he could bend over and put a glass of beer in front of her. "There! Take a drink and forget what you saw"

Instead of taking the beer, she finished her soda. Closing her eyes as she drank to erase the disgusting sight in front of her. Later Killer came with her bag pack. Nami immediately stood and walked away quickly.

"I'm sending Nami home" Killer said to Kidd as he looked Kidd over his shoulder.

Kidd replied with a wave of his hand as he turned his attention to the blonde next to him.

* * *

Nami fluttered opened her eyes when her nose picked up some delicious smell.

"Oh yeah! I'm home" she stated as she got up and walked to the washroom, grabbing her towel as she passed the door.

Exiting her bedroom, she was greeted with a sight of prepared breakfast on the table.

"Good morning honey"

"Morning" she replied, pulling the chair and took her seat. She picked up her fork and began eating her pancakes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kidd grunted in his sleep. His head throbbed violently, like it was about to explode. He opened his one eye and looked around the strange room.

Forcing himself to get up, he sat at the edge of the bed, searching for his shirt and jeans that scattered on the floor. The room was a bit messy and he didn't remember how that could happen. Suddenly he felt warm lips grazed his back. He quickly got up and picked up his clothes, wearing the materials and exited the room ignoring her call. Cuddling after sex wasn't his thing. He didn't need that warmth. All he need was the warmth between those legs.

"Hurry up Killer. I really need to sleep off the alcohol" he ended the call. He sat on the stool as he waited for Killer. Damn he felt like his head wanted to explode. Later Killer arrived to pick him up.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Ch 2: That time when I fall for him

**Warning for the foul language.**

* * *

She was about to step into the hallway when she bumped into Kidd and Killer.

"Morning Nami!" Killer greeted.

"Morning" she replied as she stepped aside so that Kidd could make his way. Killer walked next to Kidd, and she tailed them behind.

Her eyes fell on the sight in front of her. She noticed Kidd had a broad shoulder and it looked strong. Her eyes could trace the muscle beneath his school uniform that she couldn't stop staring and travelled her eyes up to his thick neck. Suddenly she thought he was the most beautiful creature she couldn't stop looking at. She felt her heart doing a pitter-patter behind her ribs and it gave her a funny feeling.

Her strange thought was cut off when her face hit something hard. She looked up and saw Kidd glanced at her with an annoyed look.

"Are you sleepwalking?" he hissed as he stepped into the class. Killer patted her shoulder as he dragged her along to the class. It was strange for him to ask instead of blowing his steam like he always did.

It didn't took her long to realize she was actually falling head over heels for Kidd. It came naturally she had no control over. Her heart racing whenever Kidd was near. Damn him! He didn't do anything yet but her body responded to him every second. She could appear normal at school but when she was in her hostel room alone, she couldn't keep Kidd away from her thought. She had hoped they met differently. Not in away they were now. He never talked to her nicely or maybe he had, but on few occasions she could count.

He was cold and distant. But she didn't care. She didn't mind keeping the feeling for herself as of now. She believed he didn't like even a bit of her. It was an unpleasant feeling knowing that the one you had crush on, hated you, even telling you straight ahead. But it was far better than being neglected.

* * *

As days passed, her admiration towards him grew it hurt. Eustass Kidd, that man had turned her world upside down without him realizing. He was near yet he was so far. For months she had suffered with her own feeling, believing that he wouldn't feel the same for her. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything, fear he would reject and laugh at her.

She knew, she wasn't the type of girl Kidd wanted to settle with and he didn't seem to be the type of guy to settle down. He switched girls often and she never seen the same girl in his arm. Well, she had to admit Killer was right, Kidd was indeed a gorgeous man. No woman could resist him, including her. Thinking about being him with him was a lot easier than trying to act upon those feelings.

"So, will you come?" Killer asked while chewing on his food.

He asked her early that morning but she hadn't given her answer yet.

Not that she didn't want to, she did want. But going to the bar meant she had to see Kidd doing his stuff with other girl. She saw it many times. She couldn't stand it… yeah she knew, jealousy was an ugly bitch... She just couldn't bring herself to watch Kidd kissing and feeling up other girl in front of her.

She sighed and looked at Killer. "I just don't know what I can do there" she replied hoping Killer would give up.

"Ah! Nami, you always give me excuses" Killer groaned. "It's no fun without you there"

"Eh? But I think you are just fine without me being there" Nami denied though she felt a bit happy her presence meant something to Killer.

"Yeah she's right! You shouldn't bring along this angel there" Kidd interrupted.

Nami looked at him, saw him laid on the shady floor with his eyes closing. He continued "Would you want those dirty studs lay their eyes on your pure and sweet little girl there"

Hearing him to label her as sweet and pure melted her heart. _Keep it together, stupid!_ "So, you mean to say the bar isn't a place for someone like me?"

"No no no! Not like that Nami" Wire denied. "Anyone can go to the bar"

Kidd opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at her, "If you don't mind being a laughing stock"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Nami frowned completely turned her body to him.

Kidd scanned her before he gave out low chuckles.

"With you there Kidd, no one dare" Wire said.

"When someone offers you drink, you should give it a go" Kidd replied as he stretched causing his uniform tightening over his chest.

Her heart danced when she saw his muscles beneath his uniform. It was a delicious sight and sending a vibration through her entire body. So attractive.

"So Nami, will you, this time?" Killer asked.

"Just go! He's begging you already" Kidd said lazily.

Nami sighed and finally nodded. She wasn't the type to go hang out with friend but maybe for once in a while, she gave herself that chance. The bell rang indicating lunch time was over. The four stood and left their resting spot.

"Anyway Nami. I haven't seen Keimi for a while now"

Nami frowned. "I'm surprise you still don't realize she transferred a month ago" she stated.

"She did?" There was no surprise in his tone. "Ah, well! Whatever"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that afternoon…

"Whose bike?" Nami asked as she touched the handlebar.

"Kidd" Killer replied shortly and passed her the helmet.

She raised her brows. She didn't know he was into a motorcycle. She could imagine Kidd looked darkly sexy riding up on that bike. She smiled to herself as she climbed on the bike.

"Are we going straight to bar or my house?"

"Your choice" Killer said as he trotted the handle. Nami gave a thought and told him to go straight to the bar.

When they arrived, she glanced at where Kidd was sitting. He was surrounded with few girls who she knew for sure were after his attention. But Kidd seemed to focus solely on the busty brunette who sidled up to Kidd. Her heart clenched tightly.

She took her seat across Killer. Few seconds later, one of the girls turned her attention to Killer. Completely ignoring her presence there. Not that she mind, that was what she saw whenever she hung out with them. Now she wondered what was her reason to be there.

Nami noticed the brunette hand travelled across Kidd's chest down and disappeared beneath the table. She winced at the sight, got up from her seat and went straight to the counter.

"Hi schoolmate" Wire greeted.

"Hi too" Nami greeted with a little laugh, found it funny when he called her schoolmate. she sat on the chair.

"Giving up?" Wire asked as he pointed to Killer and Kidd.

Nami looked into the direction. "Well, they are busy so..."

"That was regular whenever Kidd came. You have to get used to that kind of environment"

Nami sighed a little. "Can I get lemony iced here?"

"Sure. I make one for you."

"You're not working here?"

"Nope! But I plan to once school is over"

Wire put her drink on the table and the both exchanging talk.

Nami saw Kidd walked to the counter with the brunette still clinging to him.

She pretended to pay no mind to Kidd but she could see he took out his wallet and pulled out several notes and handed it to Wire. He then left the bar with the brunette. What he would do could be left to the imagination.

She left with Killer. After dropping her home, Killer went home.

* * *

"What are you guys doing this spring vacation?" Nami nudged Killer as she took a seat next to him.

"Visiting my grandma. She keeps nagging at me to pay her a visit" Killer explained. "Oi, Kidd! Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Killer turned to Kidd.

"Tsk… you deal with your own granny" Kidd replied lazily, finishing his drinks.

"I'll be at the bar… if you need my company" Wire interrupted.

Kidd grinned wickedly. "I would rather keep what's between those legs as a company" He smiled at the girl who waved at him.

Wire and Killer chuckled while Nami swallowed bitterly. Like a fool she blurted out, "That sounds disgusting!". _Oh my God_. She mentally slapped herself and looked up.

Wire, Killer and Kidd respectively looked at her. No sound coming from their mouth and second later, they laugh it out loud.

"You know, sex feels good" Kidd said in amusement as he propped his head on his hand.

"Stop that!" Nami snapped. "If you want to talk about dirty things, do so when I'm not around"

"I'm not talking dirty but if you think that's dirty..." Kidd shrugged it off. "Then, you have a dirty mind"

Nami clenched her fist tightly, her nose flared and she shot him annoyed glance.

"Okay! Just kidding" Kidd brought his hands in the air. He hissed and got up making his way to his target.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cheers!" Killer exclaimed. "Although it's a bit late to celebrate our last term of this year"

They all downed their drinks to celebrate the end of their first grade.

And as usual, there would always be one random girl that cling to Kidd like a magnet. But what could she do. She'd gotten used to that kind of sight. For almost a year she had known him, she couldn't count how many girls he went out and slept with.

Unable to stand the sight, she went to the next table where Wire was. At least, Wire was a good company, more reserved and gentle. She had no problem talking with him. After all, Wire was quite knowledgeable.

Sounds of glass breaking and people cheering had Nami and Wire turned their attention to the direction just to see people huddling in a circle. "Fuck that Kidd!" Nami heard Wire cursed. "I don't need this kind of shit". She felt a nudged on her shoulder as he walked past her. She followed him.

Nami slid among the crowded until he saw Killer who was holding Kidd back. Then she turned her attention to the guy who pushed himself up. She'd never seen him before. Maybe he was new around here that he didn't know who he messed with. Those people around the bar knew exactly not to screw with Kidd.

She saw the girl hoisting the other guy. "_Must be her boyfriend_" she thought. So Kidd was messing with his girlfriend. She knew Kidd didn't give a damn about the girl he played around with. That girl was starting first, and Kidd was just playing his part.

Wire stalked towards Kidd and stood in front of him. He knew Kidd was ready to throw another punch at the guy but he knew better not to let him do whatever he wanted to.

"Not now Kidd" Wire grumbled as he turned to the other guy. "I think it's better for you to leave. I just don't like dealing with the cops" he stated.

That poor guy wiped his mouth as he spit out the blood. "You don't have to tell me. I'm outta here, chickens!" He yelled.

"Of course! Why does that stupid have to open his mouth" Killer commented as he shook his head. In a blink of an eye, Nami saw the guy stumbled forward and fell face plant onto the floor and Kidd took another step forward following him. Another hysterical cheer from the crowded.

"Asshole who doesn't know his place" Kidd mumbled but Nami still could hear the slur. So he was drunk.

Killer and Wire held Kidd to stop him from marching towards the pitiful guy.

"Oi Kidd. Stop that" Wire tightening his grip on Kidd.

"Get him out of here Nami" Killer asked. "Take him home before thing gets ugly"

Nami nodded nervously. Killer dragged Kidd outside of the crowd and Nami followed suit leaving Wire. She could hear disappointment groan from the crowded when the fight disbanded.

Nami got into the taxi while Killer shoved Kidd inside. He passed her the house keys. The driver drove off after Nami told him the direction. There was only silence between them. She noticed his knuckle bleed and winced at the sight.

Once they arrived at his apartment, Nami helped Kidd climbed out of the car and led Kidd to his house. She set him on the couch. She couldn't leave him just like that with his hand still bleeding. If nothing was done, the wound might get infected."Do you... Do you have aid kit? We need to clean that wound"

Kidd didn't immediately reply her but rather looked at her long enough. She started to get uncomfortable but before she turned to leave, Kidd pointed to the cabinet. Her eyes followed the direction then she quickly went to the cabinet, pulling drawer after drawer until she found the white box.

He knew she wasn't comfortable since there were only two of them. He might be lit, but he still could count fingers. He could see her body tensed and her hand fidgeting. Well, she was a woman, so it was alright if she felt insecure and afraid.

Nami sat at the adjacent couch, pulling his hand so it rested on the armrest. Kidd complied obediently. He noticed her hand shaky when she held his hand. _"Typical innocent virgin"_ he thought. He noted his body reacted to her touch involuntarily as he could feel his pants started to become tight and uncomfortable. He cursed in his mind and shifted in his seat.

She opened the box to grab the med and bandage as she began to clean the wound with the cotton. He watched her, studying her face while she was busy tending to his wound.

"You… don't hate me?" Kidd asked hesitantly watching her tending his hand. For a brief second she looked and smiled at him and returned her attention to his wounds."After what I have done to you?" Not that he had done many, but he realized, he hurt her feelings at times. He didn't know why he asked her that but he knew it was the alcohol.

"I should, you know!" She replied him shortly. "You are rude, scary, a jerk and an asshole...You are the meanest, the worst guy I ever known" she added after a pause. That question made her relaxed for some reason.

Kidd frowned and gritted his teeth at her honest answer. "You...?!"

Before he could snap, she smiled at him and continued, "But, maybe you are not" her soft words had him taken aback. She took out the gauze and began to wrap his knuckle.

Something about her smile softened him. Her face looked so calm. He contemplating what she just told him, not realizing he was staring at her until she patted his bandage. He quickly averted his eyes from her. Nami got up and went to the cabinet.

She bend down a little as she put the aid kit back to the place but then shocked when she felt hands grabbed both of her shoulders, pulling her up and spun her so that she was facing him.

She stared at Kidd who was now towering over her, hands still on her shoulder, gripping them tightly. She waited. There was silence between them until he uttered.

"If..."

Realizing what he was about to say, he swallowed back his words, staring at her blankly, confused by his own action.

After a long awkward pause, he smirked, "You are the stupidest person I ever met. After you are done, just go home" her turned his back towards her.

"Just now..." Nami thought ignoring the insult he just addressed her.

She swore she saw something in him she never seen before. She noted his expression softened as he gave her an apologetic look but then changed for some reason. He turned into his usual cocky demeanor.

"Ah! How about your hand?" Nami asked concern.

Kidd craned his head and raised his bandaged fist "It's fine! I can do that by myself"

Nami stared at him and smiled. "Then, I go home" she stated as she made her way to the door. _"Just what he wanted to say?"_ She questioned herself as the door closed.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Ch 3: That time when I fall for her

**Warning for the foul language.**

* * *

"So, you are not coming tonight?" Kidd asked the other end as he put on his boot.

"Nope" she responded. "I need to pack my belongings"

"Want some help?"

"Oh how nice of you!"

He could hear her sarcastic tone. He smirked. "It sucks to be you"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you. Anyway, see you at school"

"Yeah!" Then he hung up.

"Is she coming?" Killer asked.

"Nope" Kidd said as he put the phone on the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nami waited in her dorm, scanning the small dorm she stayed during her first grade. Now she was in second grade, she decided to move out. She didn't want to stay at the hostel. Too many rules she had to follow and the schedule was somewhat tight. After negotiating with her mother, finally she agreed. But the procedure was a pain in the ass. She had to meet with the principal and the directors to discuss about the issue. Total up, it was almost a month until she could move out. Maybe she should take Kidd's offer. Violating the rules so that she would be kicked out. That was far easier and quick. She gave a last look at the dorm and closed the door. Heading to the office to fill the form and return the key. She went to the lobby, waiting for her mother.

* * *

As usual, they were sitting at their favourite spot in the bar.

"Kidd, you are not going anywhere. We have a movie night tonight" Killer reminded him.

"Kay" Kidd replied as he leaned against the back rest. That meant, he wasnt going to anyone's place tonight.

"Nami! Are you in?" Killer asked.

"Nope! I need to get home early" she replied.

"You scared, don't you?" Kidd smirked.

"Am not!" She frowned. "Killer borrowed it from me"

"I know you have that, but you never watched it" Kidd said.

"So, you want me to tell you the whole story?" Nami asked challenging him.

Kidd shrugged and chuckled. His attention then turned to the side when he felt a hand seductively snaked around his shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled the girl so that she sat on his lap.

"Are you free tonight Kidd?" She asked grinding against him.

"Sorry babe, I'm busy tonight" Kidd pecked her lips.

Having to see Kidd with a woman wrapped in his arm or vice versa wasn't new to her. She got jealous... Damn it! But there was no way she would show it to him. Some time later, she saw the girl got up and left after planting a kiss on his cheek. Kidd smacked her butt as she walked.

"She has a nice butt" Kidd commented. Rolling her eyes, she took her drink. He noticed she pulled her face at that comment. "Hey girl! It takes you long way to be on that level" he said.

Nami coughed her drink and that was when Kidd realized she took the wrong glass.

"How can you take the wrong glass?" Kidd growled taking the glass from her hand.

Nami felt light headed and the world spun around her. She could not make it clear Kidd's words. What the hell did she just drink. It burnt her inside and tasted bitter. In a matter of second, she slumped on the couch.

"Passed out?" Killer asked Kidd.

"It is as you see" Kidd said.

"Nami! Oi Nami!" Killer shook her shoulder but she didn't respond.

"Just send her home" Kidd stated.

"Well, you dare to send her home?" Killer asked. "Returning her in that state?"

"Why me? You called her here, you should" Kidd frowned.

"Just let her sleep in your house tonight" Killer suggested. "What will her mother think if she saw her like this?" He pointed at the passed out Nami.

"She must think you want to get into her pants" Kidd replied.

"That's right... No. Wait! I am not like that" Killer denied.

"Yes you are. Getting a boner just the thought of it, huh?" Kidd pointed to his lower abdomen.

"Right! Kidd, we have movie night" Killer changed the subject. "So, we are going to your place. Right baby?" He asked the unconscious Nami as he pulled her onto his back. "Let's go to your house Kidd"

"It's not your house damn it!" Kidd mumbled as he took the last shot of his drink. "Wire, we're off"

Wire nodded as he waved at them.

* * *

Nami fluttered open her eyes and her gaze fell on the ceiling and she found it quite… strange. She sat up and looked around her surrounding. It was totally strange. It wasn't her room. She looked down, different blanket and bed sheet.

A click on the door causing her to startled. She gasped when she saw Kidd coming.

"Oh! you are awake" Kidd noted.

There was an awkward silence before Nami spoke, "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

Nami tried to pull every bit of her memory from last night and shook her head.

"Do you have headache? feel sick or something?" Kidd asked as he sat at the edge of the bed and reached out to massage her head.

"Not really" She stated.

"You drunk last night girl" Kidd told her as he took his hand away from her.

"I was?"

"Yep" Kidd replied.

Nami sniffed herself, taking in the smell of the booze.

"And, it's not nice if you go home smell like one"

Nami fumbling on her jeans, searching for her mobile. Taking it out from her back pocket, she looked through it. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Oh my god! I'm so gonna die" she said nervously and jumped out of the bed.

Kidd was taken aback and frowned. "Calm down will you?"

"I can't. Mom is going to kill me" Nami said hysterically.

"Okay! At least take a shower?" Kidd scratched his head.

Nami sighed in annoyance as she headed out of the room, Kidd followed after.

"Morning Nami! What about break..." Killer was cut off as he bumped to Nami.

"I'm sorry I have to go. My mom is going to kill me" she stated in as she clumsily put on her sneakers.

"God! Please protect my dear friend" Killer prayed.

Kidd opened the door for her and waved at her with a smile. "Hope to see you next Monday" and he closed the door. Heading to the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.

* * *

Lesson ended and the teacher exited the class.

"I take it you don't die" Kidd said as he threw his head back so that she could hear.

"Oh! Thanks for the concern" Nami smiled a little and tugged his hair.

"Can you make it this Friday?" Kidd turned around to face her.

Nami propped her head on her hands and looked at him as she gently bit her lower lip, thinking about the plan.

His eyes fell to her lips and suddenly, chill ran through his spine. Something about her biting her lower lip… it was so attractive and alluring. His pants started to become uncomfortable as he could feel another part of him awakened. _"Damn this girl!"_

"Stop doing that" Kidd said in annoyance.

"Huh? Stop doing… what?" Nami was confused when he turned around. When he didn't reply her, it made her even more confused.

_"Damn it!"_ Kidd cursed inside his mind. He knew she unconsciously did that but _fuck_, his perverted mind led him somewhere dirty. He felt more blood rushed down to his groin. The image of her biting her lower lips was just too cute, innocent, hot and sexy. And he felt like he wanted to taste that soft lips… Kidd closed his eyes, trying to erase her image. But the more he tried, his imagination running wild. Plus, her voice made it even harder. Without saying anything he got up and exited the class.

Nami watched him stepped out of the class and she felt so awkward. "What's with the change of mood?" she mumbled.

Kidd sat on the closed lid of the toilet. His head trying to clear up the image of her. It was even better than in the class. He at least could distract himself from the object of his excitement.

Kidd knocked on the door and entered the class when the teacher nodded. Nami watched him as he returned to his seat.

"Kidd, are you okay?" She asked, half-whisper.

"Ah! It's nothing" he replied waving his hand as if nothing had happened.

Nami shrugged it off. He didn't seem to be in a good mood and not even spare a glance at her. She turned her attention to the front.

Nami ate her lunch alone in the class since Killer was absent and Kidd was nowhere to be seen ever since the bell rang.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's rare for you to come here today" Wire said as he wiped the table-counter.

"Oh yeah?" Kidd smirked as his eyes searched wildly around for a chick. His eyes set on a lone girl sat near the door. She was looking at him and smiled seductively when their eyes met. Finishing his drink, he paid Wire and walked to her.

"It's not nice leaving an attractive girl alone" Kidd said as he leaned on the table.

The girl leered at him and smiled as he ran her slender fingers on his chest. "But I am not anymore, right?" She asked stroking his chin.

Kidd could see her eyes travelled down to his chest and grinned widely when he saw her tongue licked her glossy lips. A good sign for him. She was also looking for the same thing as he was_. A good, hard fuck. _It wont take him longer to bring her to bed, or so he thought.

He slid his hand around her waist as he hoisted closer to her ear, "You're not going to be alone tonight too, baby". He could hear her breath hitched as he briefly licked the shell of her ear.

He leaned closer, pressing his chest against her back as he ran his hand to her inner thigh. Her moans had him slid his other hand under her shirt.

He was stopped when she gripped his wrist. "Not here, dear" she whispered to his ear. "Your house or mine?" she ran her hand on the fly of his jeans and rubbing his semi-hard member.

Kidd grinned at her response, "Yours" he replied as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. One thing for sure, he won't bring girl to his house. Not even once. First, he hated the idea of cuddling after sex. Second, he didn't like to wake next to the girl after a night stand. Third, there was no way he wanted to clean up after their mess. He knew he was a jerk but that was all about him.

* * *

Kidd stood in the mirror as he checking himself out. Spotting several red-purplish marks along his neck and collarbone, he cursed, "Damn stupid bitch". Many days had passed and the bruises became more visible.

"What is it Kidd?" Killer asked as he unbuttoned his uniform. He turned to his side and saw the bruises through the reflection and raised his brows.

"I should just tie her and fuck her senseless" Kidd mumbled as he bent forward to take a closer look.

"So, how was her? Was she good enough?" Killer smirked when he saw the red lines on his back as Kidd took his uniform off.

"Loud bitch. She only knew how to suck" Kidd replied putting his shirt on.

"You are so good at seducing sluts eh?" Killer jeering.

"You are no different" Kidd said as he jabbed him.

The both stepped out of the locker room and headed to the field.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kidd wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sat on the long chair. His eyes were set on Nami that he didn't realize himself until Killer called him out.

"So, you just went straight to school this morning?" Killer asked as he squatting next to the long chair. The basketball sure worn them out.

"Yes" Kidd replied as he turned his eyes to the group of girls playing volleyball. But his attention was on Nami alone. She indeed was attractive. Her smile was so bright. Why he hadn't seen that before?

"Kidd?"

Killer's voice pulled him from his stray thought. He saw Killer's confused expression.

"Who is the girl next to Nami?" Kidd asked trying to hide the fact he was checking Nami out.

"…" Killer was confused. "I thought you don't like flat chest woman" He said.

"Well, it's between those legs that matter" Kidd chuckled followed by Killer.

After the PE class ended, they went back to class for the third period

* * *

For the past weeks he had been bottling up his feeling inside. It made him tired and drown. He realized what happened to him but he still couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about the feeling. Every time he saw her and her smile, he had the butterfly in his stomach. He simply happy but didn't show it outwardly. He wanted to keep staring at her. Wanted her to be near and wanted her company all the time.

They did meet at school but that was just that. School ended and they went separate ways. If he were alone, he had those wicked thoughts about her. He just couldn't shake her out of his mind. But he knew, someone like him, weren't for her. She deserved someone better, not Killer though.

Kidd was leaning on the couch when a girl came and sidled up to him. He nodded and continued drinking his beer, ignoring the girl. He wanted to drink until he drank. He wanted to keep her away from his mind. But it was so hard, her image kept coming and coming. How he wished the girl next to him was Nami, grinding against him and touching him here and there seductively. He enjoyed the touch.

He turned his head to the side when he felt warm lips touched the side of his neck. When he saw it wasn't Nami, he was so disappointed. He growled in annoyance and shoved her aside, "I don't need you tonight, go find another dick, bitch!" He said and headed to another empty spot.

It was always like that. Nami was always in his mind. He was imagining Nami writhing and squirming beneath him, accepting the pleasure he forced into her. But in reality, she wasn't. She was just some random unknown bitch he picked from the alley. He pity himself. Getting on with another girl but thinking about one particular girl he couldn't get. It made him feel like a dirty jerk. He continued drinking to wash away his problem. Big problem. Nami. It annoyed him to no end that he kept drinking until he passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nami took out her phone as she felt the phone vibrated in her pocket. Sliding through, she read the text from Wire. Quickly she grabbed her sweater and headed out.

"Mom! I'm going out" She shouted, walking past Nojiko as she scurrying to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bellemere shouted back but only heard the door shut as a reply.

After paying the taxi she dashed toward the bar and saw Kidd already rested his head on the table. She went to Wire.

"How is it going?" Nami asked as she looked at Kidd.

"I'm sorry I have to call you out, but I really can't this time" Wire said. "I have some errands to do, so, can you bring him to his apartment?"

Nami slowly nodded.

"This is the key to his house" Wire handed her the key. She took it without much question.

"But, can you help me carry him outside?" Nami asked.

"Sure" Wire replied and took off his apron. Wire was nice enough to get the taxi for her and Kidd. She waved him goodbye as the taxi rode the night road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Getting the big guy into his house really put a lot of effort on her part, making her breathe heavily after she finally dropped him on his bed. His arm and leg hung off the bed. She shook her head as she took his boots and socks off. After that she pushed him to the centre of the bed. That took her quite the strength and energy to move him.

His shirt stretched over his chest and the hem rode up slightly revealing his six pack. She licked her lips unconsciously, drinking in the sight of the man in front of her. Realizing what she did, she blushed and quickly headed out of his bedroom. If she were staying longer, she didn't know what else she would do. She locked the front door and decided to go home. Tomorrow, she would come to check on him.

The next morning, Nami stood in front of his house. She knocked on his door waiting for him to open. After some time, which felt like half an hour, she heard shuffling in the other side of the door. She straightened herself as she waited the door being pulled open and appeared Kidd resting his head on the back of his hand which leaned against the door frame.

He looked so tired and disheveled, wearing only his jeans, the fly of his jeans was opened exposing his black boxer brief. His hair was in disarray and he still looked too damn sexy. Nami swallowed hard at the sight in front of her. The hard lines of his muscle were very visible. His hard defined muscles straining and flexing as he moved. How did he manage to still look attractive even in his hung-over state.

He scrubbed his hand over his face and blinked few times. "Girl?" His voice was deep and rough. Had she not realize where she stood, she would gladly roll over him and spread her legs for him... Oh wait, what was she thinking? No wonder girls wanted him because she felt the same too.

Gathering her strength, she said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh!" Was all he replied as he stepped aside, allowing her to enter. "I told you to just walk in" he said as he followed her to the kitchen, massaging his temple. He felt like shit. He sat lazily at the kitchen table.

Yeah, she knew he gave her permission to just walked into his house but she just wanted to be polite.

"You know, you don't have to trouble yourself coming here" Kidd said, "Argh! My head" he rested his head on the table.

"I brought you in last night, so I think, I could at least check up on you if you are alright" she heard Kidd huffed. She opened the fridge and grabbed anything she could take to make omelet.

The smell of the fried egg had him gotten up from his seat. He walked and stood behind her looking over her shoulder. "Is that the only thing you can make?"

His voice had Nami turned around and she almost fell backwards, realizing how close he was. "You... You... " she stammered. Her heart beating fast. He saw him smirk before he took a step back.

Was he purposely did that. Trying to gather her bearing, she replied, "What... What do you need?" She knew she sounded fool but she couldn't help it. He affected her that much and she hoped he didn't notice that.

Kidd sat again. "Nothing"

She turned back and continued her cooking. Kidd watched her, enjoying her company. This wasn't the first time she came to his house or making him breakfast after his hungover night. But this time, he felt a bit different. Something inside him fluttered, he was glad she came. If only he could see her every time he woke up.

"You know, you make a good wife" Kidd blurted out.

"Th-thanks" Nami blushed at the compliment. It was the first time he said nice thing to her if she could remember. "_Oh how it would be great if you are the husband_". She quickly pushed the thought away as she still could feel the blood rushed to her face. She was lucky enough that Kidd didn't see her flushed face. She calmed herself down and continued to focus on her omelet.

Once cooked, she put the omelet in the plate and set it in front of Kidd, pouring him hot coffee. "Eat! You need something in your stomach" she stated. She sat across him and staring at him.

Kidd ate slowly. After a while he stopped and looked at her. "Are you done staring?"

The question hit Nami. Her eyes widened in surprise, how long had she been staring at him? _Oh my god!_, she felt like she wanted to hide in the corner. "How... How was it?" She asked, trying hard to change the subject.

"Just like fried egg. With you keep staring, I cant swallow"

"Ah! Sorry!" Her head downcast. Her fingers played together. Then she got up. "I'll be going. Just call if you need something"

"Be careful" He waved his hand as he continued eating. Second later, he heard the door clicked. He really needed to sleep again as he felt the heavy weight tried to drag him into oblivion.

* * *

The teacher was talking about the school trip that would be held during the holiday. It wasn't a long trip, just a three days two nights trip. She wasn't actually fond of this kind of activity, she would rather stay at home but Killer kept nagging at her to come along as he claimed it would be fun. _And which part of it is fun?_ Finally she agreed.

All the students were assembling at the field while the teacher doing the roll call. Once the teacher finished, they got on the bus. They took the last seat with Killer took a seat near the window and Nami sat next to him. Kidd sat across Killer. They were talking at the beginning of the trip.

During the trip, Nami fell asleep. Her head swayed as the bus moving. Kidd's eyes were on her, studying her every feature. He just didn't realize he had been staring at her for quite some time. He just couldn't move his eyes away from her now she was unaware about it. She was just like a magnet. It wasn't her delectable body that attracted him, although he might give credit to that somehow, it simply because she was Nami, and Nami alone. Just there was something about her, he still couldn't find out, that attached him to her.

Killer caught Kidd laid his eyes on Nami and he smirked knowingly. He adjusted his position and shifting closer to her as he brought her head to lean on his shoulder, waiting for Kidd's reaction. He wasn't surprised when Kidd grunted and threw his gaze outside the window.

He felt contented he was able to see this side of Kidd. The side where he looked so vulnerable and full of emotion. The side when Kidd's eyes softened when he looked at someone; Nami. With that one sign, he sure what he had been suspected all this time were confirmed. Kidd had his eyes on Nami. Kidd might be harsh, but he couldn't hide his true emotion by being so. He knew him for so long that he somehow able to read Kidd.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow, they were going back home, the teacher told them to pack their stuff because they would set off early in the morning. Students went to their own room to pack their belongings.

"Ah… What a boring trip" Killer whined. "I thought I would be able to see something interesting"

"What are you talking about?" Kidd frowned. He actually had a very vague idea what Killer was talking about. He just said things out of the blue.

"You know pal! You have changed" Killer replied making Kidd confused even more.

"Cut the crap! What are you trying to say actually" Kidd started to lose his temper.

Killer rose and sat at the edge of the bed. "You… like her, don't you?"

"Hah?" Kidd growled as if he was trying to avoid the topic. "You mean the flat chest woman?"

"Come on Kidd! You suck at acting" Killer said as he was sat back, supporting his body with his arms. "Stop pretending like a jerk. I am not that blind"

Kidd was taken aback at Killer's statement. His breath almost caught his throat. Did that mean Killer saw through? Just what type of eyes that bastard had. Kidd glared at Killer, he didn't know whether he should be happy or angry.

"So what about it?" He didn't avoid nor he admit.

"You treat her quite nice lately… no, ever since then" Killer explained.

_"Ever since then…"_ Though Kidd didn't know when was that _ever since_ Killer was talking about.

"If you like her, then you should tell her before someone else does"

Kidd's face twitched in annoyance. "And who is that someone else?" he asked curiously.

"Me!" Killer replied shortly.

Kidd narrowed his eyes for a second before he spoke "I know you just want to get into her pants"

"Do you really see me as that?" Killer spoke in a mock-hurt tone..

"Am I wrong?" Killer smirked.

"Not really!" Killer replied. "But, that's one of the goals. She's a fine woman, you see" He added, as he drew curve in the air. "That hot body, left very little to the imagination"

"All this time, you were just having that dirty thoughts about her?" Kidd asked a bit uncomfortable about the idea. He hated it. Hated the idea of Killer having _inappropriate _thoughts about her.

"With that body, no guys can't do" Killer admitted.

Kidd cringed at the statement. What Killer said was true. Not that he never had, he had, almost every time. He might be even worse compared to Killer.

"Just don't think about her. Think about other girl you bang every night instead" Kidd stated. _"She's a keeper, damn it!" _he screamed inside his mind instead.

Killer raised his brows. Understood very well what Kidd implied despite his non-direct statement. Killer smirked. "Even if you say so, other guys will"

Kidd grunted. And that's it. That was how Killer was able to draw everything from him without having to work had.

"Well then, at least you have stopped picking up random chicks for quite some time. Nami has seen that side of you, you know. It might be hard for her"

"Just shut the fuck up" Kidd grunted in return. Deep inside, he reflected what Killer had said. Not that he didn't take it into consideration, but giving himself was somewhat alike that Killer, he wondered if Nami would ever consider him. _"Damn! It's hard". _Thinking about that particular girl, Kidd suddenly had the urge to take a long hot shower.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Ch 4: Giving it to him

**Warning for the foul language and that intimate details in the last chapter.**

* * *

Kidd knew Nami deserved someone better but he still couldn't resist being possessive over her. He didn't like it when another guy eyeing or ogling her or maybe trying to talk to her.

He would love to spend some more time with her rather than with other girl he used to get on with. Killer was very helpful too, but it annoyed him at some point. Killer teased him too much.

Nami noticed Kidd had became all nice and a bit more protective. No more girls hanging around him like always, even if there was, he shoved them aside. She didn't know whether she should feel awkward or happy for the changes. Maybe it was nothing but since she had crushed on him, that little changes shook her entire world.

She would count every interaction they had, every eye contact and little touch they accidentally made. After that, she would be anticipating more, just in her dream. Imagining what would it turn out to be if things were different. She realized that kind of thing was so girlish, but she couldn't beat her fantasy. She was a girl and he was her first crush.

She didn't know how to react when Kidd, out of the blue, confessed to her. It wasn't how she had been imagining to happen. It wasn't like what she had been dreaming all the time. It was just a plain and simple… a very plain and simple confession came out from him without any telling sign.

But it made her happy. And she swore, she won't forget that day. The day when Kidd confessed to her and she without any second thought, accepted his feeling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shit! I like you, girl!" Kidd blushed furiously as he said that.

_"Damn it! Why Killer had me do this?"_ He felt like he wanted to disappear. Hell, he was so embarrassed to tell her that. What if she didn't feel the same. He would die of embarrassment. If only he could turn into the sand, he would be glad to do so, right here, right now. Or maybe erasing his every existence in front of the girl.

Killer did tell him to get ready, but he didn't know he called her on the spot, just after the lunch, but that damn bastard disappeared as soon as Nami came. He said he would return but he didn't. He wasn't prepared, so when she was waiting there innocently, he had no other choice but just to just say it. How could he let her wait that long.

He didn't care how he said that. He was just too nervous to even think any pick up line he always used on girl. No, he couldn't use that kind of cheap lines on her. He realized then, he was so serious about it. But how would she take it?

Nami looked at him, searching for his eyes. She wasn't so surprised. She was waiting for him to say more, but he seemed to lost of words.

"Did you just say you like me?" Nami asked calmly. If he could, he would hear her mind screamed in happiness, her heart jumped in joy. But she tried hard to cover her now fidgeting fingers, clutching her hands together.

"Wh… where do you put your ears?" Kidd mumbled as he looked away, a bit irritated. He knew he looked like a simpleton just now. "_And what's with that look? Does she mock me now?"_ Kidd frowned at the thought and snorted as he glanced at her, "What? Did you hear me saying something I didn't say?"

Not that she didn't hear. She did hear him clearly… very clear and she liked it. It was her favourite line. She wanted him to say that again and again. _If only she could record._ He was very blunt and to the point. She locked her gaze with his and smiled at him.

Kidd stunned when he saw her smile. That was it, that smile. The smile that drew him to her that one time. The smile that always caught him off guard and the smile that made him losing himself. And again, that very smile calmed his nerves.

Since she didn't know how to answer him properly, _ignored all those sweet scenarios she had been dreaming about, this was just so different from what she had expected she didn't know how to react._ Nami took his hand and laced their fingers together. She noticed how big and strong his hand was, it was comfortable.

Kidd gazed into her eyes, staring at her for like eternity. That was her answer, he knew. She just reciprocated his feelings without hesitation. Without questioning him further. She didn't seem to care about what he had done in the past. He was speechless. He didn't know, there were still someone like her existed. She was really a worth keeping. Unconsciously, he smiled and pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly.

Her body wobbled as she tried to balance herself from falling over when Kidd pulled her into a tight hug. Their laced hand still joined together. She leaned her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat.

_"Damn that Killer! This is what I should do instead" _Kidd cursed inside his head, as he, for the first time, embracing her in his arms. It felt so different. She felt so small and fragile it soothed him.

"That… hurts, Kidd" Nami finally uttered after quite some time.

Kidd nervously pulled her away. "Ah… that..." he scratched his head awkwardly. First time ever he felt awkward after such contact. He felt refresh and new. Now he didn't have to think about what he should say, he just said everything to her, or so he thought.

"Anyway, let's just go back to class" Kidd tried to keep his composure, giving her hand a squeeze before letting it go.

Nami nodded. She was just so happy she couldn't describe with words. He didn't hate her, he never. As they began to walk, they heard chuckle and giggle behind them.

"Aww… That's not romantic Kidd" Wire commented as he and Killer sneaked out from their hiding place.

Kidd twitched in annoyance. So he was there all along. "You fucking shrimps" He cursed.

"What is this Kidd? Too plain and simple" Kidd spoke as he giggled.

Killer and Wire laughed.

"Where's the kiss?" Killer interrupted. "You should be more aggressive. Make your first move, damn it, dude!"

She blushed a little when Killer and Wire teased them or rather Kidd. She looked at Kidd, waiting for his response but then saw his ears turned red.

"Shut up bastards!… I'm leaving" Kidd turned his back towards them and walking ahead.

Nami just looked at him, not that she felt disappointed, but Kidd's action was quite amusing, like a child. She never knew this "cute" side of Kidd and she felt happy that she found that out.

"Ha… ha… ha… Kidd, you look like a spoil brat in front of Nami" Killer mocked.

Wire was laughing too. "Don't worry Nami, he is just embarrassed. This is his fir…."

"Shut up" He butted Wire's head to shut him up. Then he pulled Nami's wrist. "Ignore those idiots"

Nami smiled as she followed him.

"Aha… Killer… you better try your luck on another chick" Wire patted his back.

"Well, you can rock the bed with the same girl this time" Killer shouted out.

"Fuck off" Kidd cursed. Not that he wanted Nami because he wanted to get her on his bed. Maybe some part of it, but Nami wasn't the same as the other girls. She was a treasure.

* * *

"You and Nami didn't go to school together?" Killer asked.

"She refused to walk with me" Kidd said.

"Idiot! You should just wait outside her house"

"You are stupid! Her mother and sister don't like me, so you want me to show my face?"

"That's a stupid reason from a dumb man. If you really like her, you should go for it"

"I don't take stupid encouragement from stupid pervert. This isn't a drama"

"This is a drama" Killer replied. "live drama"

The both sighed and silence distending.

"Anyway Kidd, why Nami?"

"What's with that question?"

"Cherry score huh?" Killer asked, leaning against the table.

"What cherry?" Nami interrupted as she arrived causing the two to jerk in surprise.

Kidd and Killer looked at each other and then went silent. She put her bag and sat on her chair.

"What cherry are you talking about?" Nami asked again as she looked at them.

"You know cherry. The fruit" Killer explained as he looked at her. "It's delicious"

"Yeah, it's delicious. Very delicious" Kidd smirked as he added.

Nami shrugged. The more she knew them, the more she realized the rumors she heard about them long time ago weren't particularly correct. They were kind, in some way people didn't see. They also weren't a troublemaker as people labeled them. They kept their things together without involving others. She had fun with them.

When the teacher came, they started their lesson.

* * *

Kidd was watching the movie alone. Wire couldn't come since he was helping his uncle at the bar. Nami said she visited her uncle in the next town and would be back before Christmas. Killer was busy with his new-found night-stand partner and here he was, alone, in his house, killing the time.

A click on his door had him averted his eyes just to see Killer walked into his house.

"Kidd, you want these?" Killer asked, throwing a pack of small boxes at him as he walked to the refrigerator and took a beer.

Kidd looked at it and put them on the table when he saw him coming "Finished already?"

"I asked her to buy those, but she was on her period and didn't need that. So I think, maybe you need" Killer said as he sat on the couch.

"So, you fuck her through blood?" Kidd chuckled.

"Fuck! No. Who wants to mess with that blood? It's fucking gross and creepy"

"Looks like you had experienced once" Kidd stated.

"I did. God, it's a turn off. It looked like a homicide scene and I need to do extra clean up. Luckily it wasn't my bed sheet" He mumbled remembering the time he had one with his night-stand partner. He shuddered.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of blood?" Kidd gave him a weird look. "You have been bloodied your knight many times"

"That's a different story. Seriously, I don't take virgin unless she offers it to me" Killer explained. "But then again, that blood! I can't go down and it kills my mood"

"Really?" Kidd responded and only laughed at Killer's comments. Killer normally was just cool about everything, if he complaint too much about it that just meant, he didn't like it. He was just like that.

"Have you ever tried?" Killer asked.

"Nope. But I don't mind" Kidd replied lazily as he watched the screen in front of him.

"I forgot! You haven't had sex for quite some time already" Killer said. "Well, you can try it once she gives you permission"

"Yeah. If only" Kidd said.

"Speaking of which, Kidd, you and Nami…" Killer looked at him for an answer.

As if reading his mind, Kidd replied, "She isn't ready yet. I only do when she is ready". So far, she only allowed him to kiss and feel her up. Not more than that. Even so, he could feel her hesitation everytime he made that intimate contact. Since he respected her, he complied with that.

"It's a surprise you can control yourself" Killer stated as he watched the movie.

"Because it is her" Kidd said not saying further. Not that he could control himself, he did jerk off thinking about her but no way in hell he told that to Killer.

Killer fell silence at the answer. He just knew Nami was the right girl for him. For a nice and pure girl like her, she deserved someone better than Kidd. "It's a pity Nami falls for a jerk like you when she deserves someone better" he said it out loud.

Kidd glanced at him. "So that someone is you huh, genius!?" he mocked.

"Yeah! That's about right"

"It's a good thing she doesn't fall for a player like you" Kidd jeered.

"Okay! You win!" Killer raised his hand. "Anyway, grandma asked about you. You haven't visited her for almost four years. You don't plan to?"

"Maybe, the next summer break. I plan to bring Nami along too, if her mom allowed her"

"Time flies fast. It's been two years, and next year is our last year" Killer mumbled.

"Things changed ever since then" Kidd replied, realizing he was the one who had changed.

Killer nodded and then they watched the movie in silence.

* * *

"New movie? That sounds interesting" Nami said. She was holding his arm as they walked.

"Are you free tonight" Kidd asked as he walked by her side.

"Yeah! I'll be there before seven" Nami replied.

"Does you mom allow you?" Killer interrupted.

"I always have my ways to negotiate" She smiled at Killer.

"Sorry guys! I can't make it tonight" Wire said as he took another route to the bar.

"Careful Wire" Nami called out and got a wave from him.

They walked for few minutes and arrived almost at her house.

"See you later tonight" Nami said as she saw her house not far away.

"Okay " Killer replied.

When she told her mother and sister about Kidd and things going on between them, they objected. But Nami assured them that Kidd wasn't a bad person as they heard him to be.

She was lucky enough to have an understanding mother. Though she didn't like Kidd, she didn't hate him. She just told her to take care of herself. Nojiko too, she had hard time to believe Kidd but she didn't say anything about that later.

And this time, she asked her permission to sleep at Kidd's house for they had planned a movie night. They weren't alone and her mother had no objection since she believe Nami could take care of herself like she always did.

She knocked on his door and walked in to his house. He was already prepared snacks and soft drinks on the table. Killer was adjusting the player. They sat on the couch when the movie started.

An hour passed, Killer's phone was ringing and he excused himself since he had something to do. Kidd and Nami were the only two left. She curled against his hard body as her eyes were on the movie.

She was fine watching until the intimate part. Why it had to show the whole lot scene from the hot kissing scene to a making love scene. It made her uncomfortable. After all, there were only Kidd and her in the house. She couldn't say nothing would happen. She was a teenager and that kind of scene only ruined the hormone in her body.

"Hey, Nami" hearing him calling her had a goosebumps ran through her body. She cocked her head and looked at him only to find he was looking down at her. She couldn't make it clear his expression right now, but it sure turned her on.

When Kidd met her eyes, he couldn't help but wanting to kiss her. That scene in the movie sure pumped his blood down instead of his head. Without saying anything, he leaned down and kissed her. His hand began to travel up and down her side.

She wasn't surprise at his action, she was already expecting that. But this time, it felt different. He seemed to be more demanding and pushing. Not the gentle him she had known. The movie was still playing but neither of them paid attention.

She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realize he was carrying her to his bedroom. She was too late to realize until she found out she was lying on his bed and his hard body pressed on hers.

He straddled her and grinding his hips against hers, wanting to tell her how he desired her too much. The delicious friction had him groaned as he deepened the kiss.

She couldn't push him away now she was also too weak to fight back her own desire. What he gave was too much for her. He was already taking control and it was her he was controlling.

Noticing she didn't push him away, he took it she was ready for whatever he was going to do to her.

Nami watched him reached out for his drawer and took out a foil wrapper only to put it back. "This is unnecessary" Kidd said against her lips.

She didn't get it though. "What's that?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kidd lifted his head and raised his brows in amazement. Yes, she sure was ignorant but he didn't expect her to be that bold in that matter. Somehow he felt guilty. He took the it back and showed it to her. "Rubber" he simply answered.

Nami took it from his hand and grazed the foil with her thumbs, tracing along the circle lump. Somehow, she found it funny.

"So, this is condom" she stated out of awareness. Not that she never seen one, but she never had the idea that was how they were packed. She flushed when she realized what she said just now and looked at him, "Ah... I mean..." she stuttered losing her words.

Amused by her reaction, he really wanted to ruin her, wanted to take her innocence away from her. "You sure are funny" He laughed at her as he pressed his lips against hers. He lifted his body up and took his shirt off then he stripped her from her shirt. Without further ado, he pressed his nose at the hollow between her collar bone making her gasp. His nose inhaled her sweet innocent scent. He pulled away and braced himself above her while caressing her arms down to the her side and ended on her stomach.

Nami's heart began to jump uncontrollably. Her stomach began to flip flop, leaving her in an uneasy state. She put her hand on his, grabbing his hand to stop him from his tickling touch. "I… I..." she was stuttered.

Kidd looked up at her and smiled knowing her concern. "Don't worry! This will be just fine" he assured her. I'll take care of you" he said as he kiss the pointy of her nose abruptly. He didn't give her time to react, moving his hand to her breast and giving it a squeeze before grabbing both of her wrists with one of hand and pulled them above her head. His other hand unclasped her bra while his lips searching for hers. He pried open her jaw by slanting his head so that he could slide his tongue past her lips.

She squirmed in his hold when she felt her bra loosen up. With one hand, he cupped her breast as his head moved down and grazed his lips against her hardening nipple.

She jerked when he pulled the tip into his warmth mouth. Moans escaped her lips and he returned with a groan sending vibration through her entire being. He let go of her hand and brought his hand to her unoccupied breast. Unconsciously she clutched his head as she bowed. Oh, he loved how she reacted to his touch. Switching breast, he attended the other with equal attention, getting the same result.

Her hand held Kidd's head as her hips grinding against his unconsciously. Kidd travelled down to her stomach, planting butterfly kisses as he descended. His hands grabbed her hips as he worked his way down. He looked up at her, holding her gaze and gave her a smirk before he made his way between her legs.

Knowing where he was heading to, Nami grabbed his head, stopping him from moving further. Kidd lifted his head and looked at her. She was shaking her head nervously, protesting what he wanted to do.

He gripped her hand and brushed his thumb against her wrist "trust me!" he spoke softly. He gazed at her, waiting for her permission. Nami looked at him, hesitant at first, but then she slowly released her hand from his head. Trusting him in that matter.

Releasing her hands, he went to slide his hand to her thigh, and slid down her panties. He kissed along her legs and rested on her inner thigh. She felt embarrassed being naked underneath him and letting him to see her in her most vulnerable state.

His hands caressing her thighs before gently spreading her legs apart. Kiss after kiss he planted against her inner thighs. She closed her eyes, reveling in the foreign sensation. His breath fanned over her skin as he moving inched closer to her most intimate place and she began to grip the bed sheet.

His arms wrapped around her thighs as he leaned in and slowly wet her with his tongue. Breath stuck in her throat as her hips bucked when his warm tongue swiped along her cleft. Her hand clutching on the sheet, almost like tearing it off. She let out moan after moan at the incredible pleasure he was giving her.

She squirmed uncontrollably and her breathe quickened. Each and every flick of his tongue against her sex drove her crazy that she arched and tried to move away from him.

Kidd had to pull her back when she pushed his shoulder with one of her feet, trying to pull away from him. He locked her thighs securely and resuming his interrupted work with a gentler touch, ignoring her cries. He knew she was almost there and he wanted to, really wanted to push her there. He decided to keep going for just few more times.

Pleasure build up around her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore and he just never stopped giving her another incredible pleasure, even though she pleaded him to stop. Her hands clawing helplessly at the sheet trying to grab on something her hand could reach. She felt like her skin weighed and her mind went blank. All she could do was keeping still and panting.

He noted her body tense as his tongue exploring every inch of her wet cavern. When he closed his lips and suckled on her sensitive bud, he could feel her body went stiff for a moment and trembling as her juice coating his tongue. He lingered for a moment, cleaning up the mess he made between her worn out legs. Finishing, he lifted his body up and flashed her a knowing smirk.

She clutched on the sheet tightly as she regained her bearing. Her legs twitched and jerked involuntarily. Her fingertips were numb from the clutching and her jaw hurts from the muffling. Her body still tingling due to the sensation.

The sight really made him contented. Without giving her time to settle herself, he pulled her legs and placed them across his thighs. He took his throbbing member and nestled its head between her opening as he gently and slowly pushing in. He let out a groan as her warm, wet and tight wall surrounded him little by little while her muscle stretched to accommodate him.

He stopped when he butted up against her barrier. Staying put for a while as he stared at her. Her eyes were wide and fixed on his face. He knew she was nervous. It was all written in her face. But it turned him on even more. He leaned down and gave her deep passionate kisses, swallowing her moans as he carefully pushed inside, ripping away the barrier that defended her purity.

She broke the kiss and whimpered as he broke inside of her. She felt a sharp pain surged through her being like he was tearing her in half. Her breath hitched as the pain stung her every time he sank deeper. She bit her lower lips and closed her eyes as she tried to relax. Her hand gripping on his biceps as she searched for comfort.

Kidd saw the pain in her expression, but he couldn't stop himself from delving deeper. It was just extremely pleasing too stop. Even if she asked for it, he knew he won't stop. He knew he was selfish, what he needed was her submission and there she was submitting to him like he always imagined.

He traveled deeper into her, loving the feel of her walls gripping and squeezing him tightly. He could feel her inner muscle pulse around his member. He stayed still to enjoy the feeling of her tightness as well as letting her to get used to him inside. Occasionally he pulled back a little just to push in again. He began to move his hips back and forth, stroking her inside over and over until his hips were moving on their own.

She imagine her first time would be gentle and soft. But what could she expect from him. He was raw and rough, fucking her hard like he couldn't get deep enough, like his life depended on it. She turned her head to the side and saw the muscle in his forearms flexed everytime he moved. The pain slowly subsided, the pleasure that built inside her made her forget about the pain that was barely there.

He sank his body on top of hers and buried his face in her neck and ran his tongue along the stretched skin of her neck. He noticed she began to move her hips to match his own. He lifted his head so that he could look at her and demand her to look at him. A gesture he never thought he desired and would beg for it, yet he did.

Nami did as told as she opened her eyes and met his. His stare was so intense that she felt so uncomfortable and averted her eyes on the ceiling moments later. She felt his chest pressed against hers and his hand cupped her cheek. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"Look at me!"

As if following command, he saw her eyes were on him. He wanted her attention to focus on him. He wanted her to see he was pleasing her. He wanted to see her reaction as he poured her with ecstasy and drove her to completion. He wanted it all. Staring deep into her eyes, he was lost in the moment. And he liked it. He let his primal instinct took over and devoured her.

His hips snapping hers until she started shaking. The sensation was so unfamiliar and she couldn't take it. She told him to stop but he kept on pumping. Her hand trying to push him away but he pinned her hands down as he pulled closer, pushing harder and more intense. She couldn't think of anything else except the need to let the tension go. Her head threw side to side as she closed her eyes. Moans of pleasure vibrated in her vocal cord.

He could feel her wall squeezing him almost pushing him out. He knew she was nearing her peak. He fought back, forcefully clinching his arms to her shoulder to stay buried deep. He locked his pelvis as close to hers as he held onto her shoulder. "Look here! Damn it" He said in harsh pants.

Again, she forced her eyes on him and submitted. She came apart and arched violently beneath him. Her hand clutched on him tightly as she reached a tremendous peak. Had she not held him, she might have been thrown off.

He enjoyed seeing her body reacted to his effort. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. Her pupils dilated and her eyes were vacant.

It sent him into his own climax. His hips moved faster and harder by their own until his own release crashed down over his head.

For a moment there, her gaze fixed on him. She noted his expression changed, closing his eyes like he was in pain with his mouth hung open. He threw his head back as he let out a beastly groan which she found very exciting and hot.

She stilled when she felt him swelled up and throbbing inside of her. She closed her eyes, letting the wonderful sensation consumed her body. Her breath gradually came steady. Slowly she opened her eyes and met with his gaze. He looked so content and relax. She felt his fingers brushed the hair off her forehead, the other hand still wrapping securely around her shoulder. He leaned down and gave her a long deep passionate kiss.

He stayed still until he stopped pulsating. For several long minutes he did nothing but rested his forehead against hers. Soon, he pulled out and rolled onto his back.

"You okay?" Kidd asked, half-whispered as he shifting closer to her. "How do you feel?"

"I… ah… it's amazing" was all she could mumble. She closed her eyes letting the experience wash over her. She could feel the warm trickle of their juices dripping out of her. It was uncomfortable and she felt like she wanted to get up and clean herself. But the delicious ache between her legs had her wanted to lay still.

Kidd pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. He was so tired after exerting his energy too much. Soon he fell into a deep slumber.

She tried to close her eyes but she was still so uncomfortable. She could feel the sticky liquid still dripping out of her and it began to disgust her. She got up and headed to the washroom to clean herself up. Watching her reflection in the mirror, she suddenly felt awkward. She just couldn't believe herself she did it. It was unplanned. She had sworn to wait until she get married yet she lost her virginity at seventeen. She didn't know whether she regret or just guilt. But whatever it was, she was confused.

What she needed now was rest and then she returned to his room and climbed on the bed, pulling the blanket over them and closed her eyes sailing the night.

Kidd opened his eyes, stole a glance at the table clock. It was still too early to dawn. He then turned to his side, watching her still sleeping soundly next to him. Her whole body facing him. He tucked her hair at the back of her ear, scanning her whole face. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and tracing the corner of her lips. His hand slid down to her neck, resting on her pulse. And then moved to her shoulder, grazing the soft skin with his thumb. Her shoulder felt small under his palm.

He shifted closer to her and bent over to give a long kiss on her shoulder. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As usual, Killer walked in to Kidd's house and dashed towards Kidd's bedroom to wake him up. As soon as he opened the door, he stopped at the sight, they were covered in blanket without their shirt on. He raised his brows.

"Oh! Wow!" was all he uttered and leaned against the door frame as he crossed his arms over his chest watching the two lovebirds.

Kidd opened his eyes and looked up just to see Killer standing at the door.

"What are you doing early this morning?" Kidd asked as he wiped his eyes. He looked at the clock and it was eight in the morning.

Nami opened her eyes when she heard Kidd's voice. She turned around and was a bit surprised when she saw Killer standing at the door. She gave an awkward smile and pulled the blanket up her neck.

"Seems like you guys have a fun last night" Killer said. "No wonder no one turned the TV and player off"

"Get the fuck out!" Kidd cursed as he threw the pillow to Killer.

"I'm gonna make you guys breakfast" Killer said as he avoided the pillow. "For two, right?"

Kidd could hear his evil laugh echoed in the living room.

Nami felt his chest pressed against her shoulder. She looked up just to see Kidd still hovering over her and realized she was still in his embrace. His palm was over her stomach.

"How are you baby?" Kidd asked, kissing her temple.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"You sore?" He asked concern.

Well, she couldn't lie to that part. She was sore and still could feel the stinging pain in her lower abdomen. She nodded.

"It may take you two or three days or maybe a week" he smirked enjoying the terror in her expression. "Just kidding" he gave a quick peck on her lips as he got up.

"Get dressed!" he tossed her shirt at her as he put on his jeans. "And get ready for the teaser"

Last night she could walk just fine but now she found it difficult to move her legs. She put her feet on the floor and rested for a while, noticing her shaky legs.

Kidd noticed her awkward form and raised his brows in amusement. He already knew but he still wanted to tease her. "Something is wrong?"

"My legs... Are shaking" she replied, kneading her thighs.

Kidd grinned wickedly amused by her answer. "Oh well! you are welcome". He stood in front of her and put his hand on the fly of his jeans. "He did such a good work, don't you think so?"

Nami flushed and pushed him away. "Ju… just shut up" Why he had to do that embarrassing thing.

"There's no need to shy. You saw him already" He smiled at her reaction.

"Just stop your sexual harassment Kidd. She didn't use to that kind of joke. "

A voice had Kidd and Nami looked up at the door. Killer was standing there. "I wonder what took you so long to come. Was the night too short for you?"

"Okay! We are going" Kidd said, putting his shirt on and pushed Killer out, closing the door behind him. He returned to her "Can you walk?"

"Maybe" She said as she slid on her shirt.

Kidd pulled out his drawer and took something out from it. "I forgot to tell you to take this" he gave it to her.

Nami took the small white box and read the orange font, "escapelle". She looked at him.

"The sooner the better" He scratched his neck as he said it.

Nami nodded. "Do you always have this with you?" she asked.

He sat next to her. "Not really. Killer bought it days ago and thought I might need one so… "

Nami smiled as she popped the small aluminium rounded tray and swallowed the pill.

The both stepped out of his room and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Nami! You did?" Nojiko asked. Her voiced almost broke into a high pitch.

"Shhh! Lower you voice. Mom will hear you" she said half-wishpered.

"Nami I couldn't believe you"

"But I already did"

"You know mom doesn't like him. Why did you have to… oh my god! You are so stupid"

Nami fell silence.

"I don't know how we _accidentally_ jumped onto his bed"

"No condom?" Nojiko asked.

Nami shook her head.

Nojiko responded with a gasp. "Are you crazy?" She shook her head. "You know, you can get pregnant"

"But he gave me pills that morning" she replied.

"What if it is not effective" Nojiko snapped at her. "What if weeks later you found out you were pregnant?"

"Nojiko, don't scare me" Nami said nervously.

"Then you should think before you act" Nojiko smacked her. She shook her head. "He was just toying with you" she lectured. "You can't trust man in that matter. Why he didn't put condom anyway? He should know"

"I... I don't know" she had no explanation for that. She too should know about that but because she was so excited, she forgot all that.

* * *

"She had been so distant this past few days" Kidd said to Killer.

"So now you are lonely?" Killer teased.

"I am not, stupid!" Kidd growled. "I'm talking about her changes"

After that day, Kidd noted her changes. She seemed to avoid him as if he did something wrong. Not that he didn't understand, he knew, that was why he gave her time to sort her things out. Or was she afraid because he hurt her for the first time?. But it was fairly unavoidable.

"Are we discussing girlfriend's matter? Sorry! I don't have one" Killer asked.

"You got plenty damn it!" Kidd kicked his legs.

"They aren't" Killer giggled and then he continued. "That's the deal with virgin Kidd" Killer confessed. "The reason why I don't date a virgin. They will get all emotional after we claimed them. And the blood too"

"Liar! You break more than I do" Kidd said as he looked at the sky. "And you leave them afterwards". Maybe if it wasn't Nami, he would leave her like those girls he had broken. He didn't like the idea of them being all that clingy. But this time, it was different.

Killer tch-ed. "You make me sound like a bad guy"

"Yes, that's true" Wire interrupted as he sat next to Killer. "I saw Nami in the class. Why she didn't join you guys?"

"She is… the time of the month" Killer replied.

The three laughed and they talked about the guy's thing. Although he was joining the conversation, his mind was all about Nami. Maybe she needed some more time to get used to the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Realization hit him, was she afraid he would leave her? He somehow found the reason for her current changes. He would talk about it later. He needed to let her know he didn't have sex with her just for pleasure. He wanted her to know that wasn't a meaningless sex.

* * *

When he thought it was a good time to talk about it, he asked her out. It was a good thing she agreed and not avoiding him like she always did. Maybe she was also got over it. They were sitting on the chair in the park. But Nami still didn't talk much. He wasn't really good at using sweet words so he just went straight to his point.

"Do you regret?" He looked at her.

Nami bit the inside of her lips and looked at him. As of now, she was supposed to believe that Kidd would never leave her. For the past few days she had been avoiding him and he never bothering her as if giving her the time she needed. She had to accept the fact that she was no longer a virgin.

She knew she couldn't blame Kidd for that. She, as well, willingly gave it to him. She inhale deeply and smiled at him.

"No…" she replied. "I just feel so awkward that I…" she was battling to find her words. "I just couldn't believe I have done that already" she smiled awkwardly.

Kidd raised his brows. He felt guilty for some reason.

"I shouldn't have thought about that too much"

Relief washed over him hearing her answer. "It's normal if you feel that way" he said. "I took something important from you…"

"It's okay" Nami replied. "I don't regret it. Not even a bit. Because it is you. Even if you plan on leaving me after that, I won't regret anything"

Kidd smiled at her answer. That was all he need to hear. Not that he planned on leaving her, he never did. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You're not that stupid as you may look"

Nami frowned. "That doesn't sound like a compliment"

"Don't worry. Even if you are stupid, I still like you" He said leaning his head against her head.

At least, what Kidd had told her washed her worries away. "The same goes for you too" she replied as she looked at the blue sky.

* * *

**FIN**

**It bothers me, why the hell the sex part is the longest part. I really don't know how to make it simple and short. Maybe because I am a pervert. Enjoy!**

**Dear XxCherryXJellyxX,**

I hope you like this. Sorry for making it that long when you only requested for a one-shot.

**I am not an English, so please don't condemn me for the grammar errors (and typos). Teehee!**


End file.
